One Faithful Day
by gothicnut
Summary: When ed gets promoted and moved to western command ed and riza's relationship takes the next step what happens when something goes wrong
1. One Faithful Day

One faithful day

I don't own the rights to fma 

It had been five months since Ed came back from his holiday and started dating Riza with no one know about it, but everyone noticed the difference in Riza she seemed more happier and had a spring in her step but they all put it down to being able to relax more since Roy mustang was working harder on his paper work. Ed and Riza had just come off an important mission that had been handed down by the fuhrer Grumman himself. A group of former military men who didn't agree with him taking over from king Bradley had tried to kill him on several occasions and he wanted their leader captured so they could find out more about where they are and what other things they had planned, he gave it to the two of them since Riza knew about stealth missions and Ed because they were told there was alchemy involved. They had pulled it off with only wounding three people. Ed walked into the office wearing his military uniform since he was a lieutenant colonel followed by Riza "Morning Mustang" Ed said lazy saluting him "That's Major General Mustang" Roy said snapping at Ed "Good morning sir" Riza said before the two started throwing insults at each other "Here is our report about the mission" handing Roy the report "Thank you Riza I was hoping you two would come in soon" Roy said in a serious tone which made the two look at each other a little worried. "Come with me" Roy continued walking into his office followed by Ed and Riza.

"Ok Ed spill it, what's going on here? You've been handing in reports in on time and haven't broken a single thing in months" Ed looked at Riza with a concerned look as Roy continued "And more to the point, what's with the rumours I hear that both of you have been seen together holding hands" Roy said looking at the two. Ed thinking on his feet said taking a deep breath "Your right Mustang I have been seeing Riza out of work , since I was promoted I asked her to help me out and she has been giving me sniper training to help me focus more and its also helped me get my paper work handed in on time I mean look at you, your living proof she knows how it get people focused" "Is that true Hawkeye?" Roy said looking at her "Yes sir its true every Sunday I took Edward training thus why fuhrer Grumman gave that mission to the two of us, he knew about me training Ed." "Ok then good work then speaking about the fuhrer he sent me this" Roy handed the two a letter "Because of your work on this important missions he has promoted both of you, congratulation Colonel Edward Elric and Captain Riza Hawkeye." Roy said saluting them and in return Ed and Riza saluted and walked out the office and to their desks to start on the paper work waiting for them. At lunch time Riza had just finished her work and was about to head out and get something to eat and noticed Ed still had a bit left to do and made no effort to stop until it was done and said "Can I get you anything Ed?" "errrr...yeah can I have a tuna and mayonnaise sandwich and some tea thank you" Ed smiled at her.

On her way back to the office she heard Ed's voice "Shut up." She moved closer to listen in before she walked in "So chief when are you going start dating a girl and pop your cherry?" Havoc said mocking Ed "None of your damn business and why don't you keep a date before you pick on me." Ed said getting pissed off this made Riza giggle a little "lighten up Ed he has a point, you have never been on a date since Al left" Roy continued "I mean if your finding it hard I could give you a few pointers if you like." Riza walked in just as Roy had said that unnoticed by the group of men around Ed's desk "Come on now that's enough picking on Ed for today." Riza said light heartedly "Oh come on Hawkeye there's no harm in pulling Ed's chain." Breada said "That's true if everything you said was the truth of course." Riza replied walking behind Ed's chair "What do you mean?" Havoc asked a confused look on all their faces "well..." Riza said as she moved from behind Ed's chair and went to sit on his lap which stunned the group "He has a girlfriend." She said before kissing Ed on the cheek which gave Ed a big grin starting at everyone. Once the shock wore off Roy was the first to speak "So the rumours were true after all, How long have you two been keeping this a secret?" "Since I came back off my holiday" Ed replied "I should have know it wasn't my hard work that made her lighten up like this." Roy said slumped over Ed's desk.

A few weeks later Ed went into Roy's office to have a private chat "Mustang I need a favour to ask" "Of course Ed what's the matter" Roy said in a happy tone since he had just finished a massive pile of paper work. "I need me and Riza to have next weekend off I got something special planned" Ed said sitting in front of Roy "Ah of course it's been six months next week, so what you got planned then Ed" Roy said very interested in his plan "Well I'm getting Rebecca to take Riza cloth's shopping while I get a bouquet of yellow rose's and sort out a suit for myself." "Why Ed I didn't know you was so soft" Roy said interrupting Ed "Let me finish will you, as I said after I have got my suit I've got a table booked at Riza's favourite restaurant and when she gets back I'll leave a note with the rose's telling her to wear the dress she got and wait down stairs at which point when she gets down stairs a car will pick her up and escort her to the restaurant where I'll be waiting for her and later I'll pop the question to her" Ed said showing Roy the content of a ring box.

That week went by and Riza had no idea what Ed had planned until that Saturday when Ed and Riza had finished their breakfast at Riza's apartment there cam a knock at the door, Riza went to open it and was shocked to see Rebecca in front of her "What are you doing here Rebecca?" "I've come to take you out for the day, since we haven't spoken in a long time I thought we could catch up" Rebecca said looking over Riza's shoulder at Ed winking at her, and as Riza turned around to look at him "Ok Ed what's going on here? Your up to something, I know that look on your face" Riza said turning to put on her stern voice "Why Riza i'm truly hurt you think I'm up to something" Ed said finding it hard not to tell her the truth looking into her beautiful brown eye's "_sigh_ ok then Ed I believe you, I'll see you later then." She said grabbing her coat before she headed out the door with Rebecca. Ed made another cup of tea before he headed out the door to continue with his plan.

Later that afternoon Riza and Rebecca went to grab a cup of coffee from a café after buying some new cloths "Ok then spill it already how did it all start and don't leave anything out" Rebecca couldn't wait any long to ask her "Ok then it started six months ago when" Riza told the whole story about how Ed lied about a mission that came in for him not long after he left to go on holiday and how it was down to her to find him and how Ed had her on a merry old run around until he slipped up stalking her and when she confronted him about it all he came out with what he had done and how he fancied her for a long time and then told Rebecca about how she made Ed do anything she told him to do and how she fell for him also during that time and how they went on a date when they got in central and made her feel like a queen and how her heart fluttered every time she saw him after that. "Aaawwwww how romantic I wish I could find a man like that" Rebecca said sounding like a teenage girl again "I'm sorry but there is only one like him, I mean when the whole world looks bleak and you don't want to go on any more he makes you feel like your heart grows wings and flies above it all and you see the beauty of it all and he gives you the strength to carry on living" Riza said in a love sick tone "Hahahaha maybe Roy could learn a thing or two from Ed hey" Rebecca said making Riza laugh "Ok enough rest time for some more shopping" Rebecca said grabbing Riza's hand.

It was about five O' clock when Riza made it back into her apartment "Edward you here, Rebecca is never taking me cloth shopping again." she said putting her bags down "Edwa" Riza stopped as her eyes fixated on the vase full of yellow rose's "Oh Edward you did remember after all" she picked up the note attached to them "Riza please put on one of the many dresses I know Rebecca made you get and wait down stair at six please I'll be waiting for you Edward." " I knew something was going on but since you put all this effort into this I'll play along" Riza thought to herself. Six O' clock came around and Riza was waiting in a beautiful golden dress that came down just below her knees showing of her lovely legs, golden coloured high heels, a star shaped sapphire necklace and a yellow rose in her hair a moment later a car parked up next to her "Are you miss Riza Hawkeye" the driver said after he got out the car "Why yes I am can I help you" she replied "Mr Elric asked me to escort you to your destination, let me help you in" he said opening the door for her. Fithteenminutes later Riza arrived at the restaurant where Edward was standing outside waiting for her. "Wow you truly look like an angel fallen from the heavens" Ed said with a heart warming look as the driver helped her out of the car "I knew you would love it Ed, when I was shopping I just fell in love with this when I saw it" Riza said slightly blushing "Shall we go inside then" Edward asked her offering his arm "Yes we shall." Riza said taking his arm walking into the restaurant, they were escorted to their table next to a window over looking central, Ed being the gentleman that he was helped Riza into her chair "I'll be back in a minute you can order whatever you like for both of us" he said walking off as the waiter walked up and asked for their order "We will have the kung po chicken with some fruit wine and for desert we will have the mango pudding thank you" Riza said "thank you your meal will be ready soon" and with that the waiter went on his way. Riza sat looking out the window when she heard the band start up she noticed they where playing the song she and Ed had first danced to and turned around to look to find Ed offering his hand to dance she got up and followed Ed to the dance floor, as they started to dance Riza whispered into Edward's ear "Edward I don't know what to say today's been perfect thank you" then kissed him on the cheek, they danced for a while longer until they both sat down to enjoy their meals "Riza" Ed said nervously "What's the matter Ed?" Riza said looking a little worried "I've been think about this all week and how I would ask you so here goes" Ed suddenly pulled out a small ring box "Oh goodness Ed" Riza said turning red "Riza Hawkeye will you move in with me" Ed said opening the ring box revealing a gold key "Oh Edward if course I will" Riza said thinking he was going to pop the BIG question "I'm sorry to mislead you like that, I didn't want to rush into anything so I thought we could properly live together first" Ed said smiling at her "Here you go Ed this is my gift to you" she said handing him an envelope "Huh what's this all about" Ed said with a confused look on his face "Open it and read it." She said smiling back at him, Ed opened it up to see it were transfer papers for her to move to western command. "What's this all about why are you moving to western command?" Ed said with his voice shaking "Calm down Ed it's alright I over heard Roy and the Fuhrer talking about you future and how you could appreciate the experience of being somewhere new and start taking command of a team of your own and I wanted to be right by your side" Riza said with a look that made Ed fall that much more in love with her. As they danced and dined the night away they decided to walk back to their new house enjoying the cool calm breeze blowing in their hair until they reached the house that for a long time Ed had lived in it alone until now as he opened the door to let Riza in first followed by Ed as they spent the rest of the night to christen the house properly in.

The next day Edward was called into the office to talk to Roy "Sit down Fullmetal" Roy said from across his desk "As you might be aware myself and the Fuhrer have been talking about your future here in the military and we both feel that you would benefit more if you were transferred to western command where you will be assigned your own team and an office" Roy said handing him his papers "Thank you Mustang but one thing though I don't want my own team just yet I don't think i'm fully ready for one yet." Ed said in a serious voice "Ok then if you feel that way" Roy said, Ed saluted Roy this time giving him a proper one as a sign of the unspoken respect that they both had at which point Roy did the same to Edward and neither one move for what felt like hours until Ed turned to the door to leave. While Ed said goodbye to the rest of the guys Riza went into Roy's office to inform him of her transfer to western command with Ed. "We are all gonna miss you chief" Havoc said fighting back the tears "you better stay in contact all right." Breada said giving Ed a hug "Hey guys i'm gonna miss all of you as well I mean I've come to love you like a family but I gotta move on, I mean someone's gotta beat Roy to being Fuhrer right." Ed said starting to laugh followed by everyone else and then Riza came out"It's all sorted now we should get ready Edward" Riza said walking out of Roy's office and walked up to Ed to hold his hand "What you too Hawkeye" Havoc said shocked "What did you expect i'm not going to just let Ed leave and not have me join him." Riza replied "It's gonna be quiet without you two here good luck over there." Fury said saluting the two with a smile on his face. After a few hours of packing their stuff they headed to the train station where their next stop would be Western Command.

When they got off the train they were greeted by a solider "Good afternoon Colonel Elric and Captain Hawkeye, I have been ordered to escort you to you new house and then to speak to General Quinn" He said saluting them both. The time went by quick before they were both stood in front of General Quinn "So your the Fullmetal alchemist a pleasure to meet you" He said offering his hand out "I wont take much of you time I just want to meet our new Captain and Colonel before you get started, I know about you not having a team right away but as colonel you will have to get one soon" Quinn said looking straight at Edward "I know General but I feel that I should earn the respect of the men and women here before I take any of them on as my team" Ed said looking right back at General Quinn "An admiral trait I know it wont take you long to earn the respect of everyone here that is all you are dismissed" He said saluting the two and in return they saluted him back before leaving the office.

During the following six months Ed and Riza both earned everyone's respect as a deadly team as they always got any and all missions given to them done quick and without any problems with Ed's close combat experiencee, fast thinking and his alchemic powers and Riza's hawk like vision, expert shooting skills, her unwaveringfocus. They both had a few weeks holiday coming up and before they left to go away they went to see General Quinn to inform them that they would start sorting out a team after they get back off their holiday which Quinn had no problem with. "Enough already Edward tell me where we are going" Riza said not being able to take the supenceany longer "Tolken of course I mean it was this time last year when you went on a one woman man hunt for me remember." Ed said smiling at his love "I must admit I did love having you do whatever I said" Riza giggled "Yeah I guess it was kinda fun watching you get drunk" Ed laughed. The journey took two days so Riza slept most of it as Ed stroked her head in his lap with a evil cheeky grin came across his face as a plan started to form in his head. Once they arrived in the beautiful city of Tolken they first stopped off at their hotel to drop off their luggage in their room and spent the rest of the day reminiscence on their last time there and then went to the very spot where Ed admitted his love for her. They spent their first night there sitting on the beach looking out at the ocean as the moon glistened in the water's reflection. The next day Riza woke up to an empty bed "I wonder if he's making breakfast" Riza thought to herself getting out of bed and putting on her silk robe only to find Ed wasn't there only a note on the table. "Dear Riza while on the way here I thought of a great game to see if you know me as well as you think I've left a few clues in the city to where I am and you need to find them to be-able to find me Edward." "So he wants to play this little game again, ok then Ed bring it on" Riza said Waking back into the bedroom to get dressed she picked up the note and headed out. As she walked around the city she read the other side of the note to see the first clue "Do you remember the third café you went in search of me I was there sitting at the table right of you, can you remember the cafés name?" After five minutes of thinking it hit her "Of course it was called sea view." Ed was sitting at a bar as he saw Riza run right by him a grin appearing on his face. When Riza arrived at the café she saw a note with her name on it at the table to the right of her, she picked it up and opened it "Congrats for getting it right now can you remember the kind shop assistant who gave you directions I hear he owns the shop now do you think you can find him again?" "Oh come on Ed how am I meant to remem...John Hartley he used to work at the corner shop, wait he owns that place now good for him" Riza said to herself as she dashes off to find the kind hearted store owner. It was getting late and she had solved six of Ed's clues but still no closer to finding him so she slowly headed back to find a ring of yellow rose's waiting for her and a note in the middle "I'm not surprised you solved six of my clues only two more to find but sleep now my love we will be together soon enough" Riza put the note back down and headed off to an empty bed ready to finish this game and be with her beloved Ed once more.

Riza grabbed a quick breakfast and headed out the door not wanting to wait, she knew the 7th of Ed's clues was tell her to go the library the problem was she didn't know which book Ed was on about. She spent three hours looking through piles of books until she came across **Love on a winters night** "Oh Edward you know I love this book how could I not think of looking in this one first" Riza said bashing her own forehead "Now this is the last clue at the end of this you will find me, I'll be waiting at the point where you can see the whole city but I would hurry on this one." "What damn it Ed" Riza said getting her coat and headed out the door looking at the four points that Ed could possible mean so she picked one at random and hoped for the best. She ran up to the top of stairs leading to a monument to see one Edward Elric looking out over the city "Edward there you are!" Riza shouted making Ed turn to see his lover running up to him then suddenly jumped at him pinning him to the floor kissing him "Do you realize how much I've missed doing that" Riza said stopping for a minute to catch her breath "Yeah I would I've missed it just as much" Ed replied kissing her again. They both sat on the bench that Ed was stood near loosing themselves in the beautiful view of the city "Riza my love" Ed said standing up "What's up Edward" Riza said looking up at him. "Come with me" Ed asked holding her hand, they started heading further into the ruins and stopped at a certain spot that would have been a main hall "Riza this last year with you has been heaven I don't know what I would have done without you helping me and i'm so glad I did what I did last year and even thought I tricked you into coming here what I want to ask you is" Ed said getting on one auto mail knee "Riza Hawkeye will you marry me?" Ed asked opening a ring box revealing a diamond ring but before she could answer his question a shot rang past her ear and hit Ed right in his chest making him fall over "EDWARD!" Riza shouted panicking looking around to see if she could see the shooter but no luck and then the shooter shot himself thinking he had killed Ed. "Ed...Ed stay with me" Riza said panicked trying to keep Ed awake "So what's your answer then Riza" Ed said barely speaking "Yes Ed I will marry you" Riza said but her words fell on deaf ears as Ed's eyes slowly closed.

**I hope you enjoy this story if you liked this then please read flaminghotalchemist's story love on a winters night**


	2. Ed's team of misfits

**Ed's team of misfits**

"Edward get up damn it i'm not gonna let you die after asking me to marry you" Riza shouted at an unconscious Edward she slowly picked him up to carry him piggy back style and started heading down the hill and before she knew it she was running down the hill full force knowing her adrenaline had kicked in and she didn't want to stop since she knew it would be the end of Ed.

Riza had just reached the bottom of the hill and realized that she had no idea which way the hospital was and headed off in a random directions, as she started running she ran out in front of a car and had to stop, she was about to shout at the driver until she realized that it was John Hartley "Oh miss Riza what's the matter" he said and then saw Ed's blood on his shirt "Ed was shot i'm heading to the hospital" Riza said her voice shaking "Get in I know the way it wont take long" John said helping Riza get Edward into the car. It took less the five minutes for John to get to the hospital, Riza picked up Ed and ran into the hospital shouting "I need help here my friend is dying." Everyone turned their head to look at Riza and saw the dying man "Get this man a stretcher now." A doctor shouted to an orderly "Right away doctor" he said "What happened? Miss" "He got shot in the chest up on the north hill top we got him here as quick as I could" Riza said her hands shaking "Your very lucky to have got him here so quickly we have a good chance of saving him." The doctor said trying to help calm Riza, by this time the orderly had brought the stretcher and helped put Ed on it and they started heading to the operating room "I'm sorry miss but you will have to wait out here till we are finished." The doctor said just before heading in, Riza sighed and did as the doctor said and sat waiting for the moment when she would see him again alive and well.

Hours went by and nothing had changed Riza started to pace up and down the hall way in anticipation for the doctor to give her the good news just then the doctor came out and Riza ran to him "Is he ok?, when can I see him? please tell me" Riza said with tears streaming down her eyes hoping not to hear the news that he's dead " First its going to live, he's extremely lucky, He has a rare condition where he's lungs didn't fully grow to the right size but still work perfectly fine I've only seen this in three other cases in my 30 year career His lungs are half an inch smaller then normal lungs which saved his life because the bullet was lodged just under them if he had normal sized lungs like me or you he would have been dead long before you got him here and second you can see him in an hour we need to get him sorted in a private room but he wont be conscious until tomorrow so you can relax in knowing that" the doctor said smiling at Riza "Oh god thank you soo much" Riza said giving the doctor a hug crying into his apron.

Riza went back to the hotel to get change and have a shower she picked up some things they both would need while Ed was there and headed off back to the hospital.

Riza sat by his bed side never leaving him since she wanted to be the first person Edward saw and no one else.

In the early hours the next morning Ed woke up "_Huh what am I doing here?_" He said to himself then it came back to him about how he had proposed to Riza and was shot before he could hear her answer, he looked around the room and saw Riza asleep leaning on the bed a smile came across his face "sleeping like the angel that she is goodnight my love I'll speak to you soon" He said kissing her head and with that he lied back in bed and went to sleep. It was about eight O' clock when Riza woke up to see her Ed was wide awake "Good morning sleepy head i'm guessing you been there the whole time" Ed said grinning at her "Edward!" Riza jumped out of her chair to give her lover the biggest hug to make sure she wasn't dreaming "Ouch careful Riza I'm still recovering be a bit more gentle" Ed said "I'm sorry Ed its just I've been dreaming about this all night and I wanted to make sure this time it was real" Riza said tears forming in her eyes "Yeah I'm the real deal all right you know me Riza can't keep me down for long" He said wiping away the tears "So what was you answer to my question I never heard it" he said looking into her eyes "Of course I will marry you I love you too much to be without you" Riza said smiling at him and quickly headed out to the nurse's station to inform them about Ed waking up and asked to use the phone "General Quinn it's captain Hawkeye I'm ringing to inform you that Colonel Elric has woken up and is recovering just fine they found the body of the shooter after he shot Ed thinking he was dead he put a bullet in his own head, you were right he was part of the group that we took down their leader down I guess he wanted revenge, I will speak to the doctors when they come and check on Ed and inform you of when we will be coming back" She said "Very well hope to see you both back in western command very soon" General Quinn said and then hung up Riza went back into the room to see Ed eating his breakfast "I see you got your appetite back" Giggling a little "yeah well I was out cold for a whole day a man's gotta eat hey" Ed smiled back at her with a bit of jam stuck on the side of his face which made Riza giggle that much more just then the doctors came in "I see your up and well" He said "Yeah I'm feeling a lot better" Ed said to the doctor "Ok just need to do some routine check ups and if everything is ok you should be out of here by tomorrow" the doctor said which made Ed smile looking at Riza "that's great I think I would go crazy if I had to stay any longer then that" Ed replied making the doctor laugh. After Ed's check ups the doctor gave him the all clear and Riza went to inform the general of the news.

The next day Ed was all ready to leave but before he could leave the doctor came in one last time "Before you go Mr Elric I need to inform you that you must use this wheel chair for a couple of days since your still recovering from the injury you received" "What you gotta be kidding that's so unfair" Ed said arguing with the doctor "No arguing with him Edward do as he says" Riza said in a stern voice walking into the room, Ed looked at her and knew he wouldn't win this one so he gave in "Ok Riza but only because you say so" Ed said as he sat in the wheel chair waiting for Riza to push him out of the hospital.

The days flew by that Ed was in his wheel chair and before he knew it he was handing back the wheel chair and heading back to western command. When to two of them walked back into their office there was several piles of paper work awaiting them "What is all this?" Ed said walking up to his desk "they are request forms Ed" Riza said picking up the top one and reading it "I guess word got out about us finding our own team and people want in" Ed replied sitting at his desk behind the request papers "I guess we should read through them and see who we want then" Ed continued. It took the two of them the whole of two days reading through all the requests and after they read the last one Ed was exhausted "I'm glad that was the last of them" Ed said lifting his head of his desk "But we are no closer to sorting out a team" Riza replied "If i'm going to have a team I want a team I can mould not a team that have their own way of working" Ed said taking a moment to put his head in front of his hands which were placed together and had his elbows on his desk "I want a fresh team straight out of the academy" Ed continued at which point Riza put her hand over her mouth to hide her giggling "What's so funny Riza" Ed said confused by his lover's giggling "Oh it's nothing, it's just the fact you remind me of Mustang when you sit like that" which made Ed sit up straight. They headed off to see General Quinn to ask about the new recruits when they got to his office they went in and saluted him and sat down "As you know General I've been looking through the request papers I have back at my office but I don't want any of them I want a team fresh out of the academy so they can learn the most from me and Hawkeye" Ed said to the General "We have a list of them right here we were going to start placing them under peoples command but since you want to pick a team from them we can wait to see who is left behind, you know we don't normally do this but when you joined us the Fuhrer rang me personal and told me that if you wanted to hand pick your team that he would allow it." The General said which made Ed grinned "Thank you sir we will head off right away could you tell me which room they are all in please?" Ed asked "Room 541" Quinn said as Ed and Riza left the room.

In room 541 all the newly graduated lance corporals awaited the news of where they were all going and under who's command, Ed and Riza waited out the door listening to all the voices of the men and women that sat in the room until they both decided to walk in the room which made everyone stop and look for a second at which point everyone stood up and saluted the two, Ed walked into the middle of the room before he spoke " Good morning everyone as you already know i'm the she reason why you haven't been sent to your commanders, I was shot in the chest but as you all can see i'm still alive" Hearing this made everyone take a gasp of air as Ed continued "When I was transferred here the Fuhrer told General Quinn that I would be allowed to hand pick my own team since I helped him so many times, that's why i'm here today when I was told that I could pick a team I wanted a team that I could train myself and follow my every order, I want a team who's mind is half full and ready to learn not a team who has their own way of working." "_He truly reminds me of Roy back when he first received his team." _Riza thought to herself "To the four people to join my team you better be ready for what comes with being in my team" Ed finished looking at the paper with their names on "Lance Corporal Nina Frost, lance corporal Frank Johnson, lance corporal Stan Anderson and lance corporal Chris Nicholson get yourself ready for some hard work" Ed said turning to face Riza showing an evil grin that only meant that Ed was going to put the through their paces.

Over the following week Edward did as he said he put his new team through a hard time "Ok this is going to be the last test and then you will be ready for anything that this job can throw at you, we are going out into a forest five miles away and for two weeks while we are all there myself and Captain Hawkeye will try and hunt you down, you have three options during that time, 1 survive the two weeks without getting caught, 2 try and capture either myself or captain Hawkeye or 3 if your feeling really cocky try and catch both of us." Edward said looking each of them in the eye "That's right we have special paralysing bullets designed for this sort of training" Riza said pulling out a handful of them "If your hit with one of these depending where you are hit you will be paralysed for a certain length of time" Riza said in her stern voice "You will be given a two hour head start before we enter" Ed said getting up from behind his desk. The group whispered among themselves wondering if he was allowed to do that sort of thing "Before you moan about this my teacher survived a month in Briggs frozen forests for a month and myself and my brother survived a month on a deserted island and since then I've spent one month a year in different places training to survive for whatever life throws at me" This made his new team fear for their lives thinking of what they had coming to them over the next two weeks.

When they arrived at the forest Ed and Riza gave them the two hour head start before they headed in "You ready for this Hawkeye you didn't have to do this you know." Ed said looking at her "I know Ed I choose to be here just like I choose to be with you and besides they need to learn this and there is no better way then through experience." Riza said as she put the bullets into her sniper rifle.

"What the hell are they thinking doing this to us?" Frank said looking pissed off "Calm down ok, look they obviously are trying to toughen us up or make us learn something, hell they could be doing this just to get a kick out of it" Chris said looking at the other two "Ok enough of this we need to find a place to stay or they will find us and I don't know about you but I want to pass this test" Stan continued "Ok don't you know a thing or two about shooting Nina" Stan said making the other two look at her "Yeah I've seen you at the shooting range loads of times praticing you must know something about" Frank said "Look i'm not that good ok I just want to be like the captain but every time I try and shoot i'm always off target" Nina said starting to get upset "It's ok Nina don't worry about that we just wanted to know if you were a sniper where would you find hard to shoot from in these woods?" Chris said in a reassuring voice "Well if I was a sniper I wouldn't be able to see the target if was hidden deep in the woods where there is too many trees in the way" She said trying to hold back the tears from the others "Great we will head there first then and then sort food out after" Stan said "Oh wait a minute who died and but you in charge hey" Frank said pulling at Stan's arm "Unlike you I've spent my academy days looking at Colonel Eric's career and if I've learnt anything is that when he's on a mission he's all business and don't forget he's got Captain Hawkeye helping him I mean you know what she's like hey Nina, I know you look up to her a lot." Stan said staring into Frank's eyes "He's right Frank Captain Hawkeye is so focus its impressive." She said placing her hand on Frank "Fine then we'll play it your way for now" Frank said letting go of Stan's arm.

After while of walking they found a perfect spot "From the surrounding tree's this will be the perfect spot if she was going to shoot us she would have to get close up" Nina said stopping near a small cave "Ok then now what then oh great leader man?" Frank said in a sarcastic voice "Ok now we got a safe place from a sniper we can sit down and think do we want to try and take them on or do we play it safe for now?" Stan said looking at the other three "I think we could get enough food for a few days and play it safe" Chris said "I agree we need to get to know the area that we are in." Nina said "Screw that I say go out and face them head on I can take the Colonel I mean I know he's an expert in close combat but he's got nothing on me" Frank said

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha" Ed's voice came out of no where, they looked around but he was no where to be seen "I'll give you this Frank you got guts to think you could take me on, you want a piece of me then fine come get some" Ed appeared walking into a clearing begging Frank to come on "Don't worry about Hawkeye she promised to stay back and let me show Franky boy here why i'm an expert." Ed said seeing the worried face on the others, Frank went running and took a swing with his left fist at Ed which he was coming and dodged it with ease at which point Frank tried to follow up with a right kick which was blocked by Ed's left arm, Frank kept up the attack with lefts and rights but didn't lay a hit on Ed once but made back up all the same "See I told you guys I could take him look at him he's backing off he's got nothing on me." This made Ed grab Frank's fist from his last shot "Do you think you could take me ha ha ha you haven't even landed a hit and you think you can take me, let me show you why i'm the best hand to hand expert there is." Ed connected with a hard right hand shaking Frank and followed up with a swift knee to the chest winding him "So Frank where is all that confidence gone, you got three black belts big whoop that don't mean a thing in the real world, I mean look at me I've not got a black belt but look at me kick your ass." Ed said mocking Frank "look Frank you need to learn to use all of those belts at once and make the skills you learned and make it your own improvising is your best friend when things go wrong" Ed said landing a right foot to his head which made Frank collapse to the floor "I would take care of him you guys he won't be able to do much for a while not after that shot" Ed said walking away "But didn't you say before this started you were going to hunt us down?" Nina said running up to the collapsed Frank "That's True Nina but it seems like there are a few lessons that need to be taught first before it truly starts" and with that said Ed disappeared into the trees.

Stan and Chris helped get Frank into the small cave where Chris gave Frank a check to make sure he was ok "How do you know all this?" Nina said seeing how Chris was checking Frank "I was a former doctor trainee I was going to follow in my parent's foot steps but I just couldn't do it, I mean my parents where in the wars and they knew a couple called the rockbells and when they heard that they were killed by a person they were trying to save they were very upset about it and after the war they joined their local hospital and did everything they could to save any one they could." Chris said looking at Frank's arm that Ed nearly broke "When I joined to be come a doctor I guess half way through it I felt that I should be at the front like my parents but I wasn't going to be someone at a make shift hospital waiting to be killed I wanted to be someone how could do both protect my friends at the front line and save them if they needed proper help not the first aid crap they teach at the academy _sigh _Franks going to be all right he will be out for another hour or two." Chris said putting Nina's mind at rest, just the Stan came back in "I've got a bit of food but I didn't feel comfortable out there by myself knowing those two are out there and that they know where me all are." "In that case we can move in a while when Franks ok to move" Chris said looking at Stan "Now lets see how good you three are at protecting your fall comrade" Ed said hiding in a bush "Shit we stand no chance against him you saw what he did to Frank" Nina said panicking and before she knew it she was shot in the leg by Riza who surprised everyone. Nina fell to the floor before she could do anything "Two down already not doing so well are they Colonel Elic" Riza said reloading her gun "I know Hawkeye I guess this will be shorter then I thought" Ed said starting to sprint to the last two standing "We need to work together to save these two" Stan said to Chris who silently nodded in agreement. When Ed took the first punch Stan blocked it and grabbed his fist leaving him open to Chris who kicked him in the chest winding Ed making him fall to one knee, while Ed was down Stan took the hand he still had hold of and pulled it behind Ed's back making sure Riza couldn't get a good shot without hitting Ed.

Later that day Frank woke up "damn what the hell hit me?" "That would have been me" Ed said tied to a tree "AAAAARRRRRRHHHHH!" Frank said backing up to the nearest tree nearly dyeing from a heart attack "How?,Who?, When?" Frank said confused out of his mind "Well I guess like you I underestimated the rest of the team" Ed said with a smile on his face "Nice shot again it's been a while since anyone landed a shot like that on me" Ed said looking at Chris "Thank you sir couldn't have done it without Stan's help" "It s what's team work is all about." Stan said smiling at Chris and then started laughing which made everyone else laugh even Frank "_I shouldn't try and do everything by myself any more i'm part of a team, I mean come on they took the Colonel down as a team when I couldn't by myself." _Frank thought to himself_._

After everyone had fallen asleep Riza tip toe into there camp and cut Ed loose and they both took off leaving a "Good try but next time leave some one awake" note where Ed was.

The next morning they awoke to a shock to see their captive had gotten loose "Damn it he got away" Frank said hitting the floor "Look Frank we took him down once i'm sure we can do it again as a team ok." Stan said with a determined look on his face "How about we try option three hey Frank" "Yeah I like the sounds of that Stan lead the way." After half a day of looking they found Ed and Riza just sitting having something to eat so the four slowly creped up to the two only to get caught in a snare trap which made Ed and Riza turn to see where the noise was coming from and moved out from the open knowing that they had uninvited guests near by. When they got to the trap they found it was only a rabbit so they let it loose and when on the hunt for the four lance corporals but just a few feet away the same four where hiding hoping not to give away where they were.

During the following two weeks the four fended off several attacks from the two and even came close to catching both of them at the same time but never came as close as they did that one afternoon. When they all got back to the command Edward had them all stand in front of his desk "So what have you learned from that little test?" "We learned to work together and think on our feet" Stan said "I learned to trust the people I work with." Nina said "I learned not to go in head first because I could loose it one day and put everyone else in trouble" Frank said "and I learned not to get on the wrong side of either of you" Chris said which made Ed laugh "Good that was the whole point, I wanted you all to learn to work together since your in under my command and to think on your feet since not everything goes to plan and you need to think fast and don't worry Chris if you all do as I say you won't have to worry about that" Ed grinned at his team, Riza walked up to Nina to have a word "I know you have spent a lot of time trying to get better at your aim" "Hhh...how did you know?" Nina said shocked " I saw how you tried so hard to shoot myself and the Colonel and I noticed that you missed every shot so i'm here to offer you some help after work, how would you like that?" Riza asked "I would love that I mean to be trained by the famous Hawkeye it's a dream come true." Nina said nearly jumping for joy.

A year went by and Stan had been promoted to sergeant and the other three had been promoted to full corporals Riza was now major Hawkeye and Ed was now a Brigadier General and the two had started making plans for their wedding and planned to visit Roy in central and the gang. When they got to central they sorted out a room at a hotel and stayed in the rest of the day thinking over what they had to do the next day.

Morning came and Ed and Riza had their breakfast and headed off to HQ to see Roy. When they got there they saw the old gang and when they saw Riza and Ed they all stopped what they were doing to all great their guests "My god how you two been its been to long since you last came down." Breada said "I know we try and but we have been busy over a western command" Riza said "Is Mustang in yet?" Ed asked the guys "Yeah chief he's in his office" Havoc pointed to the door "Thanks we will catch up later ok" Ed promised, Ed knocked on the door before opening it "Come in" Mustang said from behind the door "Oh hello Edward, Riza what brings you hear?" Roy surprised seeing the two of them "We wanted to ask you something Roy." Riza said in a serious voice "Ok i'm listening" Roy said with his interest peaked Riza didn't speak but lifted up her left hand showing an engagement ring "HOLY CRAP!" Roy shouted as he fell out of his chair which was heard on the other side of the wall "When did you pop the question Ed?" Roy getting up from the floor "When I was shot, well right before I was shot." Ed replied "How come you waited till now to tell me I mean I thought we were friends you guys" Roy said still in shock "We wanted to keep it a surprise" Riza said "Well it sure was a damn good one" Roy said finally composing himself "So what was it you two wanted to ask me?" Roy asked "Well Roy since we both don't have living father we wanted you to give Riza away at our wedding." Ed said making Roy fall out of his chair again "You really want me to do that, i'm truly honoured thank you I would love to." Roy said standing up "Wait does Winry and Al know about this?" Roy had to ask "Of course they do you know me I had to ask Al to be my best man and he nearly broke my ribs when I asked him." Ed said "So when is the big day then you two?" Roy asked "It's the 8th of may." Riza said "Well I better get a suit sorted then" Roy said with a big smile on his face "Well we had better let the guys know as well then" Ed said heading to the door to tell everyone else.

**I Hope you enjoy reading this chapter. I found it really hard writting the forest bit but yeah please enjoy i'll have the next one up soon i hope that is unless i get writers block**


	3. The Big Day

**The Big Day**

disclaimer: I don't own fma or the right to say that I do

It was a lovely sunny day in Western City Riza and Winry were out shopping for wedding dresses and a brides maid's dress for Winry. After a while of walking around they found a shop new to West City which happened to be a wedding dress shop, they went in and was greeted by the woman working in the shop "How many I help you?" She said "We are looking for a wedding dress for my friend here" Winry said "When is the big day? As we have dresses for any time of year" "It's on the 8th of May" Riza said "Oh that's when the cherry blossoms always blossom." The woman said as they all went to a part of the shop to see all the lovely dresses, Riza tried on a few dresses but she didn't like them all that much until she saw the next one, it was a beautiful long silk white dress with lace shoulder straps and as she put it on Winry was almost brought to tears seeing how beautiful Riza looked in it "This is the one" Riza said as soon as she saw herself in the mirror "That is a lovely choice is there anything else I can do for you?" "Yes I'm looking for a Bridesmaid's dress for my friend and I was hopping for a light pink coloured one." Riza said in response to the shop attendant "Come this way I think we have just the dress" They went to an area where it was all bridesmaid's dresses and she pulled out one "What do you think about this one miss?" She showed Riza and Winry a light pink satin dress where the front reached her knees and the back went down to her ankles "Oh I love it what do you think Riza?" Winry said in a high pitched voice "I guess we have got both of us sorted hey" Riza said with a smile on her face "Next on our shopping list is shoes for these lovely dresses" Riza said looking at Winry "Yeah oh Miss do you know any place's that do good wedding shoe's?" "Why here of course we do shoe's upstairs I guess this is your first time in a wedding dress shop since all wedding dress shop's sell everything for the big day from dresses to shoes and anything else you can think of."She said as she took the two ladies upstairs to where everything else was.

They spent some time looking around at all the other things that they could have for their wedding outfits "What do you think of a tiara or a veil?" Winry said jumping up and down in excitement "Calm down Winry lets take it one step at a time ok." Riza said trying to calm Winry down before she started bouncing off the walls "Ok ok first the shoes then we will look at all this great stuff" Winry said looking at all the shoes "For your dress Miss I would say these would go perfectly" The assistant said showing Riza a pair of ivory white high heels with a white flower at the bottom of them "Oh gosh they are perfect I'll take them" Riza said holding her hands up to her cheeks "And for you Miss I think these would go well with your dress" The assistant said showing Winry a pair of light pink high heels with a strap at the top "Yes they would be brilliant thank you very much" "Now Riza what about tiaras and veils huh?" Winry asked seeing her looking at them "I do like the look of them but I don't think they will go with what I have planned." Riza said looking back at her "Oh really when will I find out this plan of yours hey?" Winry said grinning at Riza "Later when I have the other things sorted, Thank you for you assistance we'll be going now." Riza said turning around to look at the assistant "It was my pleasure, I hope to see you again when it's your turn Miss" She said looking at Winry making her turn red "Oh I think I've got a while to wait until it's my turn" She replied to the shop assistant.

Now it was time to look for the flower bouquet "Oh I know a great place for flowers Riza, I have a friend who work's there they do some beautiful flowers it's this way." Winry said grabbing Riza's wrist making her follow her.

Winry pulled Riza's arm until she was outside the flower shop "Hello Katie it's Winry are you here?" Winry asked walking into the shop "Oh hey Winry what brings you here?" Katie said coming out from the storage room "My friend here is getting married and we need a bouquet for her." "Wow really congratulations Miss we can make any sort of bouquet that you want we have every sort of flower you can think of." Katie said "If I may Riza can I suggest a bouquet of pink and white rose's" "Oh yes that would be a great combination." Katie said "If you both think so then, yes we will go for them then thank you Katie" Riza said "Hey for a friend of Winry anything." Katie responded

After a long day shopping Winry and Riza went back to the house where Ed and Al had spent the afternoon cooking dinner and dessert. "We are back you guys" Winry said putting her bag down "Hello Winry" Al said from the kitchen "Dinner is almost ready make yourself comfortable, Riza got herself and Winry a drink just as dinner was being brought in and set up at the dinner table. "Wow this looks delicious I cannot wait to try it." Riza said "Wait till you see the dessert it's an Edward Elric original." "I think I'll miss it then since you made it Ed" Winry said laughing which made Ed start ranting "Well I would love to see your face when you see it you'll be saying differently then." This make everyone else laugh "I'm sure its lovely Ed" Riza said calming him down.

As they sat down and enjoyed their dinner they talked about many things and at one point Ed put Al on the spot "So Al when are you going to ask Winry hey?" This made Al turn bright red and Winry giggle at him turning red "Don't put me on the spot like that brother but if you must know i'm going to think about that after your wedding ok." Al said "Ok ok Al I was only asking no need to be like that." Ed said backing off

After they had finished dinner Edward picked up the plates and went to fetch dessert and came out with a Pavlova "What's that on it?" Riza asked "Oh its Strawberries, Kiwi, Peach and Blueberries I call it A Drama Queen's Pavlova since Al was being a drama queen when I made this saying that oh you can't put that in there or that doesn't go together." After Ed put it on the table for all to see he cut a few slice's and gave everyone a piece "Enjoy and be honest all right" Riza was the first to try it and everyone waited to see her reaction to it "My god Ed this is heavenly it tastes amazing the fruit each go well together." When she said that Al and Winry thought to give it a try and they both loved it as well "I guess I proved you wrong hey Winry it wasn't bad after all hey." Ed said looking at Winry, she put her spoon down before responding to Ed "Your right Ed you surprised me this time I guess Al's cooking skills have rubbing off on you he he he."

A few weeks later Ed and Al went out to go shopping for their suits but unlike the girls found it more easier to find a shop that does wedding suits, as they entered the store they were greeted by a young man no older then twenty five in a black suit "Good afternoon gentlemen my name is Mark how may I help you today?" "Well mark myself and my brother are looking for suit's for a wedding" Al said smiling at Mark "Oh which one of you is getting married then?" he replied "That would be me" Edward said making Mark look over to his right to see him "Ok then Sir we will need to take some measurements first

please come this way" Mark asked Ed escorting to an area with three mirror's arranged next to each other.

After both Ed and Al got both measured they where then taken to a different part of the store to find a suit in there size "So brother what sort of suit are you looking for?" Al asked "I'm not really sure I just feel that when I come across it I will just know it's the right one you know." Ed said as if he was being drawn to a suit "This is the one I want." Edward said pulling a suit off the rack "It is also the right size Sir you have an eye for this" Mark said "That was really strange brother" Al said backing up a step "You think that's weird how do you think I feel I didn't even see the suit before I picked it up." Ed said slowly turning his head to look at his brother, Al looked for a while until he found a black suit with a cream whist coat that he liked "Do you two need shoes as well with the suit?" Mark asked "No thank you we have our own" Edward said politely "Ok then thank you for shopping here and please come back soon" Mark said waving goodbye to the two Elrics. "That's the last of it hey Ed." Al said slowly walking back to Edward's house "Yeah we got our suit's sorted, the carriage is sorted, Garcia is sorting out the cake and our lovely ladies have got their dresses sorted and the flowers and of course we have got the church sorted hey Al" Ed said "Yeah the church with the beautiful cherry blossom tree's outside" Al replied, they walked for a while in silence until they reached the house.

The weeks flew by until it was almost the big day but before that day Roy and Al had planned Ed's stag party in secret and surprised Edward by jumping him one day, blindfolded him and shoved him into a car and drove off "AAARRRHHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" Ed shouted "Calm down there Ed this is for your own good" Roy said while driving "MUSTANG WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Ed was getting more pissed off knowing that Roy was one of the people behind this "Look brother this is your last night as a free man and we all decided to take you out one last time and enjoy your freedom" Al said slowly getting off his brother hoping he wouldn't kill them both "What! your involved in this too Al? and more to the point where are we going? Ed now a little bit more calmer sat up looking worried and confused by all of this "Madame Christmas has a place in West City and we all decided to go and have a drink together" Roy said looking in the rear view mirror to see Ed's face "Who's we besides you and Al?" Ed asked "Why the gang of course you did invite them all don't forget Ed." Roy replied and stopped the car to see the gang all waiting outside for them all to arrive "Ah they finally arrive I thought we would be waiting all night, hey there Chief sorry for the roughness but it was the only way we could get you here." Havoc said "It's alright I guess but next time don't let Roy be the one to grab me I think he enjoyed throwing me into the car you know." Ed said giving Roy a glare which Roy just smiled at.

When they got inside Roy, Edward, Al and the gang went to sit at a table in the corner drinking, reliving all the good time's at Eastern Command and how they loved to call Ed short just to watch him kick off "I must admit I miss all those rants you did" Breada said putting his drink down "Yeah but that was when I was shorter then you guy's but look at me now I'm as tall as Roy" Ed said grinning at the group " yeah yeah we all know that Ed" Roy said feeling a little sad that those days have been and gone.

On the other side of the City Riza, Winry and a few other girls sat at home drinking wine joking about their men "I tell you Al is a great cook but ask him to fix the roof and he's no good" Winry said putting her glass down "You think that's bad Jean hasn't brought me anything for our anniversary." Rebecca pouted "That could be because you have only been dating for two weeks." Riza said giggling at her friend "I can't remember the last time I had a girlie night like this" Garcia said making everyone pause for a minute to think of her lost love "Any way enough about that we are celebrating Riza's last night as a free woman" Garcia said snapping everyone out of their thoughts "Yeah your right" Everyone said "pour me another drink" Riza said putting her glass in the air "But I tell you even to this day Ed still wont..." they spent the rest of the night talking about their men and other things.

The morning of the big day Riza went to Emily's house to get sorted for the wedding while Edward and Al got ready at his house "I never thought this day would come you know Al." Ed said half sitting on a chair leaning over "I know brother I always thought it would be me getting married first but look at us you getting married in a few hours and me, I'm just... I guess you could say I'm just waiting for the right time to ask." Al said sorting out his Chrysanthemum on his jacket "I only wish mum could be here to see this I even wish our dad could be here to see this." Edward said standing up " I know brother but at least you and dad sorted things out before he died so he could die in piece... oh yeah I've got something for you aunt Pinako gave me this when you told her about the engagement." Al said heading to his draws and pulling something out while Ed sorted out his Gloxinia flower on his jacket "Here" Al handed Edward a locket "what's this all about?" Edward said "It belong to dad Pinako told me that he gave her this last time she saw him he told her to give it to one of us when we got married." Al said as Ed opened it to reveal two small pictures of the brothers "She told me that he said he wanted to keep us close to his heart after he had to leave and that he truly loved us and never really wanted to go." Hearing this made Ed cry and hug his brother "Thank you Al" "_Thank you dad_" Ed said to himself.

At Emily's house Riza was being helped to get ready and had just finished when there came a knock at the door Rebecca answered it to find it was Roy stood behind it in a black suit with a red waist coat and a Begonia flower on his jacket, "Morning Rebecca is she nervous about the big day" Roy said smiling at her "You mean iron nerves Hawkeye of course not" Rebecca said smiling back at him as he entered the house and layed his eye's on Riza stood up in her wedding dress, his jaw hit the floor "I don't know what to say Riza I never thought you could look any more beautiful then you do but WOW." Roy said picking his jaw up off the floor "Thank you Roy it means a lot coming from you" Riza said, Roy sat down on Emily's couch and Riza sat back down "I never thought I would see the day that you of all people would be get married are you nervous?" Roy said "Surprising enough I'm not I thought I would be pacing the floor wondering if I'm doing the right thing or if I'm marring the right person." Riza smiled "I must say I'm glad I get to give you away at your wedding since it's funny I guess this would be the second time hey" Roy smirked "What do you mean the second time you gave me away?" Riza said glaring at Roy "well if you think about it the first time was after I took you out on that date and just gave you away so I could date some other person looking back it makes me wonder that if I didn't flirt with every woman on our date and stayed loyal to you would it be me marring you today instead of Edward?" Roy said looking into Riza's eyes "To be truly honest Roy I don't think you could ever change don't get me wrong your a great guy but you like the single life to much and I want someone to settle down with." Riza said with a warm smile on her face. "Riza can I talk to you for a second?" Winry asked "Of course be back in a minute Roy" Riza said walking into the next room "What is it Winry?" Riza said seeing the important look on Winry's face "I was told this belonged to Ed's mother and my grandmother told me that she wanted you to have it" Winry said putting a golden necklace with a diamond ring of flowers around her neck "She also told me that it was worn by their mother on her wedding day and she wanted to pass it on to her boys and it seems only fitting that you wear it" Winry said with a single tear streaming down her face "Oh Winry thank you I will treasure it for the rest of my life" Riza said hugging Winry.

It was two O'clock everyone were sitting waiting Ed and Al stood up front next to the priest, all of a sudden the organ started to play and everyone stood up and turned to the doors where Riza walked through with Roy next to her, as they walked down the aisle there was a giant gasp as everyone was moved by how beautiful she looked in her wedding dress and a single Magnolia in her long beautiful blonde hair none more then Edward as his faced froze staring at her beauty and saw the necklace and a tear came from his right eye as he looked at Winry behind her in her beautiful pink dress _"thank you"_ Ed mimed to her and she just nodded in response.

"You may kissed the bride" The Priest said, Edward didn't need any more motivation then that as he kissed Riza Elric on the lips which made the whole room cheer and cry at the same time, when they both turned to face everyone Edward looked around and at the door he saw his parents in their wedding outfits looking right at him nodding at him and turned around and disappeared which brought a tear to his eye knowing that even in death they wouldn't miss their own son's wedding "_did you see your parents? I saw mine in the door way smiling"_ Riza whispered to her husband ear making them both shade a tear. As they headed outside to their carriage that was waiting for them they saw that all last cherry blossom tree had finally blossomed as if it was a gift from their parents.

At the reception party everyone had arrived and started to mingle with everyone before the band asked for everyone's attention "Thank you all for attending this wonderful day but it's time for the newly weds first dance" Ed and Riza took to the dance floor as everyone sat to watch them and the band started to play "Oh Edward I don't think anything could make this day any better" Riza said looking into his eye's "I know being with you right now was worth coming back from the brink of death." Edward said a big smile coming over his face.

"They truly look happy don't they Roy" Hughes said sitting next to him "I know Maes I had a chance to be where Edward is but I just gave it up" Roy said "Yeah your right you always give up on any relationship that you start that's why you will always be single." Hughes said putting his arm on Roy's shoulder "It's funny but maybe you was always right when you said I should get a wife, maybe there is a Mrs Roy Mustang just waiting to be found." Roy said looking at the happy couple dancing "Thank you Hughes" Roy said "Huh who are you talking to?" Havoc said standing next to Roy "Hughes of cou..." Roy turned to face Havoc and saw the empty chair where Hughes would have been "It's nothing Havoc you better get back to Rebecca hey" Roy said in a sad voice "Yeah see you later" Havoc said walking over to her "_Havoc finally found someone who will stick with him Fullmetal's now married to Hawkeye and __look at me single and alone Hughes was right I've got to sort myself out and __stop messing around with every woman I see" _Roy said to himself watching Ed and Riza finish their dance.

**I hoped you enjoyed my story I really put a lot of work into writing it and I hope it shows this is the last chapter unless people would like me to continue with it.**


End file.
